Secret de filles
by Paige0703
Summary: Hermione découvre que les sentiments de Ginny à son égard son bien plus fort qu'une simple amitié. Que va t-elle faire ? Que ressent-elle ?


_**Secret de filles.**_

C'était les vacances d'été et le mois d'Août commencé à peine. Harry et Hermione étaient tous les deux au Terrier pour le reste des vacances, au grand bonheur de toute la famille Weasley. Mme Weasley pouvait enfin nourrir convenablement son "presque fils" et garder par la même occasion, un œil sur lui (par précaution). Et grâce à Hermione, les devoirs de vacances qui étaient alors mis de côtés, avant sont arrivée, étaient presque tous achevés.

En parlant de la jeune fille aux yeux noisette, celle-ci était justement en train de quitter les bras de Morphée. Ayant encore une fois révisé tard, elle était la dernière à s'éveiller. Elle commença d'abord par faire son lit, et finit par s'habiller. Elle entreprit alors de faire le lit de sa camarade de chambre.

- Ginny, tu pourrais faire ton lit quand tu te lèves. C'est pas possible ça…

Râlant gentiment sur son amie, elle ne vit pas le petit carnet qu'elle fit tomber. Dans sa chute celui-ci s'ouvrit.

- Qu'est-ce que… Un journal intime ? C'est pas prudent Gin… Quoi ?

Au moment où elle s'apprêtait à le refermer, elle remarqua que son prénom apparaissait sur l'une des pages. La conscience de Hermione se mit alors à osciller entre "regarder "... "ne pas regarder"... "regarder "... "ne pas regarder"... Finalement la curiosité eu raison de la jeune femme. Elle vérifia qu'elle était bien seule (sait-on jamais). Elle commença alors sa lecture sur cette fameuse page où apparaissait son prénom :

"_… ils concernait à chaque fois Hermione. Je ne sais pas vraiment ce que je dois faire. D'un côté je préfère ne pas lui en parler, je ne voudrais pas gâcher notre amitié. Je tiens beaucoup trop à elle pour prendre le risque de la perdre… Mais d'un autre côté, je ne peux plus lui cacher mes sentiments... Tous ces rêves que je fais sur elle me pousse à tout lui avouer… Ces rêves où elle m'embrasse, où sa bouche vient capturer la mienne dans un tendre baiser. J'aimerais enfin sentir les caresses de ses mains sur mon corps, son souffle sur ma peau… que ses baisers descendent et descendent toujours plus bas… jusqu'à mon intimité. Je voudrais sentir ses doigts s'insinuer en moi, sa langue venir titiller cette petite chair de plaisir… j'aimerais tellement…_"

Hermione venait d'interrompre sa lecture, rangeant brusquement le journal intime à sa place d'origine. Les joues légèrement rougies, la respiration quelque peu saccadée elle décida qu'une bonne douche serait la bienvenue.

Elle n'en revenait toujours pas. .. Ginny éprouvait ce genre de sentiments pour elle… Elle qui la considérait comme sa petite sœur et qui s'en voulait de l'aimer un peu trop… Hermione était au Paradis, pensant que c'était son jour de chance. Finalement ses sentiments étaient loin d'être à sens unique.

Après sa douche, elle retourna déposer ses affaires de toilettes dans la chambre de "sa peut-être future petite amie". Une fois la porte ouverte, elle se rendit compte que la jeune Weasley était justement assise sur son lit, une brosse à la main. Elle s'interrompit, restant un instant sur le pas de la porte. Elle entra finalement et alla vers sa valise. Elle se retrouvait désormais dos à Ginny, et ne pouvait plus voir ce que cette dernière faisait. Elle l'entendit se lever et se tourna alors brusquement. Elle vit la demoiselle prête à sortir de la chambre. Pensant que c'était maintenant où jamais, elle fit les quelques pas les séparant, l'attrapa par le bras et la fit se retourner. Ginny se trouvait à présent coincé entre porte et Hermione. Leurs regards se croisèrent et Ginny comprit bien le message et embrassa la jeune femme.

Sans interrompre leur baiser, Hermione amena Ginny vers le lit et la fit s'allonger. Elle ferma le verrou de la porte et retourna vers le lit.

- On sera plus tranquille comme ça, tu ne crois pas Gin ?

- Si… c'est plus prudent.

Quelques minutes plus tard, leurs vêtements n'étaient plus qu'un souvenir, éparpillés ça et là dans la pièce. Hermione se trouvait à califourchon sur la plus jeune et déposer de multiples baisers papillons sur son doux visage. Ginny quand à elle caressait délicatement de ses mains, le dos, les hanches et les fesses de son aînée.

- Mione… embrasse-moi. Je veux tes… lèvres sur… les miennes…

Pas besoin de se faire prier. Hermione répondit à la demande et introduisit délicatement sa langue entre les lèvres de Ginny. Leurs langues se cherchaient, se frôlaient se caressaient… Finalement Hermione décida de mettre fin au baiser et commença l'exploration du corps de la rouquine. Elle taquina alors les tétons durcis de Ginny avec tendresse, les caressant, les mordillant… puis elle continua sa descente jouant, au passage, de sa langue avec le nombril de Ginny.

Cette dernière n'en pouvait plus. Sa respiration était de plus en plus saccadée, ses joues rougies par les vagues de plaisir que Hermione déclenchait en elle. Elle tentait de retenir ses gémissements le plus possible, plaquant une main contre sa bouche pour les atténuer. Pourtant elle ne put les retenir au moment où Hermione introduisit un doigt, puis deux en elle tout en continuant de frotter son bout de chair gonflé par le plaisir avec le pouce.

- Mione je …j'en peux… plus… Je…

- Laisse toi aller, n'aie pas peur…je veux t'entendre, alors ne te retiens pas.

Ses gémissements devenaient de plus en plus forts à l'approche de l'orgasme. Ginny se cambra une dernière fois, dans une ultime plainte de plaisir.

Hermione remonta finalement vers le visage de la jeune Gryffondor, un sourire dessiné sur son visage.

- C'était encore mieux que tous ce que j'avais pu imaginer. Hermione je… je t'aime tellement, si tu savais !

- Mais moi aussi, ma petite Gin. Tu es tout pour moi… Je t'aime plus que tout…

Un baiser. Puis un autre. De nouvelles caresses. Finalement Ginny s'installa sur Hermione.

- A mon tour de te donner du plaisir…

Hermione voyait bien que Ginny allait la mener à sa perte, mais elle s'en fichait. Elle l'aimait ce petit démon aux cheveux roux, et tout se qu'elle déclenchait chez elle.

Quelques heures plus tard, elles descendirent pour le déjeuner.

- Vous arrivez bien les filles, ont passe justement à table. Dépêchez-vous avant que Ron mange tous.

Une fois installées, elles ne pouvaient s'empêcher de se lançaient des regards, le sourie aux lèvres, les joues prenant alors une légère teinte rosé.

- Vous ne cachez quelque chose vous deux…

Hermione finit par répondre à l'interrogation de son ami.

- Ça, c'est une secret de filles…

Maintenant qu'elles c'étaient trouvées, plus rien de pourrait jamais les séparer…


End file.
